In automotive applications, multiple wire assemblies are employed. It is preferable to join a plurality of wire assemblies into a single wire harness if they are to be connected at common locations. Typically, wire assemblies are bundled into a single extrusion by the wire maker. However, due to this single extrusion, long segments of the wire assembly need to be exposed for use. The only way to expose these wire assemblies is to strip the outer casing or jacket. In some instances, the stripping distance is so long that stripping is no longer a solution since there is too much friction holding the main jacket onto the wire assembly.
Thus, there is a need to provide a wire bundle overmold structure that combines multiple wire assemblies into a single wire harness or structure without the need for the conventional stripping operation.